


have i known you twenty seconds (or twenty years)

by sapphicshaw



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, F/F, Spicy Scenes, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicshaw/pseuds/sapphicshaw
Summary: Josie clears her throat and puts the car in drive. Her thoughts swim with scenes of her girlfriend doingverydirty things to her. Josie grips the steering wheel even tighter and Penelope lets out a shameless laugh.orThe five times Penelope teases Josie and the one time she follows through.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	have i known you twenty seconds (or twenty years)

**Author's Note:**

> did not proofread too well so pls forgive any mistakes lol
> 
> i miss posie gtg cry

_One._

"We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago," Josie groans, her head falling forward onto the steering wheel as she prays to whatever gods are listening to get the cars moving.

"It says there was an accident a few miles up and crews are just now pulling up." Penelope taps her phone, reading the traffic reports. "I told you we should've left early."

Josie's head whips up and she glares at her girlfriend, "It's not my fault we're stuck here. You were the one who went through three outfit changes."

Penelope sets her phone on her lap and smirks. "You're complaining about _this_?" She gestures to her outfit. "Please JoJo, I know you're just waiting to show me off," she teases, her hand moving to her blouse and unbuttoning it even further. Josie swallows harshly at the sight of the swells of her girlfriend's breasts before looking back at the unmoving cars in front of them. 

"The first two outfits were great too, babe." Realizing they'll be at a standstill for a while, she shifts the car into park.

Penelope hums, "Yes, but then I remembered how _crazy_ you get when I wear these pants."

Josie refuses to award her teasing so she remains quiet even though all she wants to do is shut her girlfriend up with lots of kissing.

Penelope notices Josie shifting in her seat and hides a smirk. She lifts her hand to the radio dial and turns it up a few notches before moving her hand down to Josie's exposed thigh. Penelope refrains from pushing her girlfriend's skirt up higher as she lightly rubs Josie's thigh. 

"Penelope," Josie warns, her voice wavering as she feels the witch's hand inch to the inside of her thigh. She feels warm and gets the sudden urge to turn up the air conditioning

Josie's eyes flicker to her girlfriend's hand, appreciating the perfectly manicured nails with their usual maroon polish and the several rings adorned on her fingers. _Only a couple of days ago those fingers were inside of her and oh my god why is she having these thoughts right now?_

"The cars are moving, JoJo." Penelope grins, giving a gentle squeeze before removing her hand and looking ahead. "Let's not be any more late, yeah?" she teases as Josie tries to gather her thoughts.

She clears her throat and puts the car in drive. Her thoughts swim with scenes of her girlfriend doing _very_ dirty things to her. Josie grips the steering wheel even tighter and Penelope lets out a shameless laugh.

* * *

_Two._

Summer in Mystic Falls is hot and humid, and so those who remain at the school during break would throw pool parties every weekend. It isn't really Josie's scene. She'd rather be curled up in the air-conditioned library reading an old spellbook than be splashing around with gross teenage boys who stared a little too long at her legs.

Too bad her girlfriend looks smashing in a bikini.

"Hey love, do you have my sunglasses in your room?" 

Josie looks up from her book and her lips part as she stares at Penelope. "What?" she asks, her eyes on her girlfriend's abs.

The witch realizes Josie's short-circuited.

"You could join me, you know?" she offers with a suggestive wink.

Josie continues to stare at her girlfriend, her coverup not covering much of anything up as the siphon traces her eyes over every inch of Penelope's skin. The sheer white dress allows for Penelope's stringy black bikini to show just magnificently. Josie notices her girlfriend is wearing sandals with heels and she decides she'll suffer through being around the gross boys if it means she gets to stare at Penelope. 

"Um, your sunglasses are on my dresser but I can get them for you. I'll go change and join you at the pool."

Penelope crosses her arms and raises a curious eyebrow. "Really? Josette Saltzman at a pool party? I never thought I'd live to see the day."

The siphon shrugs and stands, tucking the book under her arm.

A look of understanding passes over Penelope's face. She smirks as she steps closer to Josie, her heels evening out their height. 

Josie smiles and tilts her head, "You look incredible."

The witch leans closer, her lips brushing Josie's ear as she whispers, "I know." She pulls back after pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "See ya there, JoJo."

Josie watches Penelope saunter away, her eyes locked on the witch's ass.

_Okay so maybe the pool party would be worth it._

* * *

_Three._

"I still do not understand how this is supposed to be fun," the witch huffs.

"We'll get to see the sunrise, Penelope," Josie responds, rolling her eyes as she led her girlfriend on their hike. "Besides, it's a great workout."

"I know another great workout that doesn't involve walking at an intense incline."

"Well, does that workout give us an amazing view of the sunrise over the ocean?" 

"I guess it depends on how intense the orgasm is."

Josie stumbles, barely managing to stay on her feet. " _Good god_ , Pen," she reprimands, flush from the workout _and_ her girlfriend's comment.

Penelope just shrugs, a teasing smile on her lips as she brushes past Josie on the trail, her hand purposefully grazing the girl's ass. 

"It is too early for you to be doing this," Josie scolds, her cheeks red.

"Yes, it is too early to be hiking."

"That is not what I meant."

"Just think, we could be in bed, tangled under the sheets and blissfully asleep."

Josie sighs. "The sunrise will be worth it. Besides, we sleep in most days."

"And how wonderful is it to sleep in? I mean, last I checked, you seem to _love_ staying in bed longer than necessary. Especially when I do that thing with my tongue-"

"No," Josie squeaks, stumbling again and using Penelope to hold herself up.

"And now you're groping me. Come on Josette Saltzman, admit it, we went on this hike just so you could feel me up outside of the bedroom," Penelope teases mercilessly as her hands grasp Josie's, helping her girlfriend find balance. 

"If you keep saying that stuff we won't get to the top."

"Baby, I _am_ the top," Penelope says with a grin, loving the eye roll her girlfriend gives her.

"You're a tease."

"Hardly. I'm willing to follow through." Penelope's hand sneaks to Josie's hip as she gives it a light squeeze. 

Josie's considering pulling Penelope off of the trail and kissing her senseless, but she _really_ wants to see the sunrise. _Besides, Penelope can't be rewarded for her behavior,_ Josie thinks to herself.

"Move your ass up that hill. We're watching the sunrise and you're not going to distract me away from it." 

"Bossy. I like it," Penelope responds, but does what she's told.

By the time they make it up to the top of the lookout, the sun is just barely beginning to peek over the horizon. Josie's hand reaches for Penelope's, lacing their fingers together as they watch the sun wake up the earth's inhabitants. 

"Worth it?" Josie asks, turning her attention to her girlfriend.

Penelope is already looking at her. "Worth it," she whispers, resting her forehead against Josie's.

They stand there, a silhouette in front of the rising sun and her colors.

* * *

_Four._

Josie is having a difficult time concentrating on her _Magical Creatures and their Properties_ textbook. It's not because of the thunder and showering rain, or the flickering lights in the library. No, her distraction is her girlfriend, Penelope Park.

The storm had taken out the air conditioning and instead of acting rationally and eating some ice cream and calling it an early night, Penelope decided to wear the shortest shorts and the skimpiest top she owns. 

And of course, it can't end there. No, she decides to sit across from Josie's study spot and stare at her, leaning on the table so her cleavage pushes up.

She doesn't say anything, just stares and pops her gum.

It's driving Josie insane. But she can't acknowledge her girlfriend or Penelope wins this silent battle, _and Josie refuses to lose._

After an agonizing twenty minutes, Penelope stands. Josie looks up from the page she had been reading for the last fifteen minutes. "You okay?" Josie finally breaks as she follows Penelope's gaze to the window. Flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder pull Josie's attention back to her girlfriend. "Penelope?"

"Let's go outside," she interrupts Josie, her eyes still focused on the storm. 

"In that?" Josie gestures to the pouring rain.

"Let's go."

Penelope clutches the siphon's hand and drags her to the nearest door. She leads her through the school until they reach an exit. Josie's hesitant but follows as Penelope pushes open the door. 

They're met with a crack of thunder and rain all around. After just a second in the rain, Josie knows she's soaked to the bone. She's beginning to consider running back inside, that is, until she sees Penelope. The witch's eyes are closed and her head is thrown back as she accepts the pouring droplets onto her skin. She's grinning into the rain and Josie's heart constricts at such authentic beauty.

And then Josie looks away from Penelope's expression and swallows harshly. The witch's top is practically see-through and she's wearing that lacy red bra that Josie always drools over and _god_ , she needs to look away.

Penelope opens her eyes and looks to Josie, her shockingly green eyes watching her with adoration. She holds out her hand in an invitation and Josie's quick to grab onto it. She smiles at the smudged mascara around Penelope's eyes.

"You're beautiful," she breathes out.

Penelope smiles and presses a soft kiss to Josie's lips.

The witch's hands find Josie's waist and she pulls her close, their foreheads touching as the rain dances around them. 

Josie can't help but kiss Penelope. She looks angelic yet _incredibly_ tempting. And if kissing her means Josie is a sinner, then she'll be sending Satan a personal _thank you_ card on her way to hell.

The witch's hands slip and bunch up Josie's skirt. Her hands squeeze the siphon's ass. 

Every inch of her skin is on fire and Josie can't take it. 

She drags Penelope out of the storm and into the school. She finds a nook in the corner of the hallway as her hands find Penelope's jaw, pulling the witch's lips to hers. 

The witch pulls away after a brief moment. "You have a test to study for, JoJo," Penelope tells her, her bottom lip between her teeth and a twinkle in her eyes.

"You didn't seem to care too much about that before," Josie whines.

"What can I say, I want you to succeed."

"And I want to make out."

"Well, we all can't get what we want," Penelope retorts, pressing a kiss to Josie's cheek and leaving her girlfriend wanting _oh so much more._

* * *

_Five._

Penelope tastes of vodka and fruit punch and the combination on its own would be less than appealing but on Penelope's lips, it's _intoxicating_. 

They're both drunk and clumsy as their hands wander a little too much for the location they're at. Josie had led Penelope to the edge of the woods in order to get some private attention from her girlfriend. Being pressed up against the rough bark of a tree is not what she had in mind, but she is more than content.

"Let's go," Josie breathes out after pulling away from her girlfriend's lips.

Penelope's lips turn up slightly. "Go where?" she asks innocently.

"My room. Or yours. I don't really care I just want to _go_."

"Normally I wouldn't object, but _we_ are supposed to be hosting this party," the witch murmurs, her teeth nipping at the shell of Josie's ear.

"They won't notice if we disappear for a half an hour or so," she responds, her fingers tangling themselves in Penelope's hair as she guides the girl's lips to her neck. The witch drags her teeth against the sensitive skin, feeling Josie's rapid pulse as she begins to gently kiss her girlfriend's neck. 

"The things I want to do to you will take _much_ longer than thirty minutes," Penelope tells her as she moves her attention back to Josie's lips, her mouth pressed hungrily against her girlfriend's as she swallows a whimper from the siphon.

Just as Josie is beginning to consider allowing Penelope to _take_ her right against the tree, the witch pulls away. Josie chases her lips and pouts when Penelope doesn't oblige. 

"Come on JoJo, we have duties to attend to," the witch whispers before shooting the siphon a wink and turning on her heel, leaving Josie _very_ wet and bothered.

"Come back," Josie tries.

Her girlfriend simply turns and curls her finger in a _come hither_ motion.

Josie huffs and allows herself a moment to cool down. She trails behind Penelope as they make their way back to the party. Josie makes a beeline for the alcohol, taking a couple of shots in an attempt to cool herself down. 

She feels a presence behind her and turns. "Jade. Hey," Josie smiles politely. The two girls were friendly enough, but neither really knew the other.

"Nice party."

"Thank you."

"Mind pouring one for me?" the blonde asks, eyeing the cheap tequila bottle still in Josie's hand. 

"Oh, sure." Josie fumbles with the solo cup, drunk and unable to coordinate her hands well.

Jade chuckles as Josie spills more on the ground than in the cup. "Need help?"

"Nope, got it." Josie hands her the cup.

"Thanks," Jade responds, hiding a smile as she takes a sip. She glances at Josie and smirks.

"What?" the siphon frowns, noticing Jade's attention still on her.

"You have, uh, some lipstick on your neck."

Josie's cheeks turn red as her hand shoots up to her neck, trying to rub at it.

"You're just going to smear it. Let me," Jade offers.

Josie internally groans in embarrassment. "Fine."

Jad steps closer, her ring adorned fingers brushing Josie's jaw as she asses the marks. She dips the pad of her fingers into the tequila and rubs it against the lipstick. It begins to fade as Jade repeats the action. 

"Better?" Josie asks, her eyes closed, unwilling to acknowledge the embarrassment.

"Better. Though your girlfriend might hex me into the next dimension for touching you."

"What?" Josie's eyes snap open and she follows where Jade is looking. Penelope is watching the two of them with a deep frown and directed glare at the blonde.

"See you around, Josie," Jade says with a grin, finding humor in Penelope's death stare.

"Yeah, bye," Josie stutters, not breaking her attention from Penelope.

Jade disappears and Josie doesn't even notice. Her eyes are only on her girlfriend.

Penelope saunters over, her eyes a bit hazy from the alcohol as she stares Josie down. "What did that bloodsucker want?"

"First of all, chill. Second, she was helping remove the lipstick you smeared all over my neck."

"Can you blame me? Your skin is just screaming to be marked. I'm surprised blondie was able to keep her fangs in her pants looking at your neck."

Josie unsuccessfully fights a blush. "She's nice, Penelope. Don't be rude."

"You know," Penelope murmurs, pulling Josie into her as her lips brush against the girl's ear, "I was considering ditching this party and going back to your room."

Josie's pupils grow and the familiar ache between her legs returns.

"But, now I feel inclined to stay and thank Jade for cleaning _my_ girl up."

Josie's jaw drops as Penelope pulls away, smirks, then leaves the siphon wanting _more_ for the second time that night. Josie figures she really needs to invest in a good vibrator if she's going to survive a relationship with Penelope "tease" Park.

* * *

_\+ One._

Penelope's eyes remain locked with Josie's as her tongue swipes at a drop of melting ice cream, stopping its path down the cone.

"Penelope, you can't do that," Josie mutters, her fingers tightening around the spoon she is using for her shake. 

"Do what?" she asks feigning innocence as her tongue darts out to lick the cream off her bottom lip. 

"You know exactly what you're doing. I mean, could you be any more suggestive?" 

Penelope bites her lip in an attempt to hide a smile. "I don't know what you mean," she responds, her eyes locking with Josie's as she licks the ice cream.

Josie looks around the diner, making sure the midnight customers are too busy to notice what she's about to do. Her finger dips into her shake before she flicks the cold cream at her girlfriend with a grin. "You were saying?"

Penelope feigns offense with a guffaw. She wipes the ice cream off of her cheek with her index finger before giving Josie a piercing look. The witch doesn't break eye contact as she raises her finger to her parted lips.

Josie swallows harshly, her thighs clenching as she watches Penelope's tongue dart out and swirl around her finger, being a little overzealous as she licks away the cream. She pulls her finger away with a _pop_ , her eyes boring into Josie's. She throws the girl's words back at her, _"you were saying?"_

It isn't often that Josie is left speechless. 

Penelope pulls out cash and leaves a more than generous tip before standing. She begins making her way to the door before throwing a look back at Josie and asking, "I have to wash my hands. You _coming_?"

Josie's out of the booth before Penelope's even turned around. 

She follows her girlfriend to the diner's bathroom. It's a one-stall bathroom and the door has just shut behind her when Penelope's hands are all over Josie. 

The witch swallows Josie's gasp as their lips meet, and Josie isn't sure if this is part of Penelope's plan to tease her, but she also doesn't really care. Her hand buries itself in the witch's dark locks, her nails scratching Penelope's scalp. She hisses into Josie's mouth, her teeth pulling Josie's bottom lip in response.

They break apart after a moment, catching their breath before Penelope moves her attention away from Josie's lips and to the girl's neck. "You are really worked up, huh?" Penelope murmurs as her lips trace Josie's collarbone. 

She responds in between breaths, "Maybe you should spend less time teasing, and more time _doing_."

"Where's the fun in that?" Her teeth scrape Josie's skin and the siphon is too caught up in pleasure to respond. Penelope's hands scrunch up Josie's skirt, pulling it obscenely high before she pulls her lips away from her girlfriend. She locks eyes as she sinks to her knees, paying no mind to the cold tiles under her. Josie groans and her head thumps against the door as she tries to maintain some dignity. It's pretty much a lost cause.

Penelope's fingers hook around the waistband of Josie's black panties as she asks in an even tone, "Do you want me to fuck you against the door?"

Josie can't summon the words to respond, so she nods aggressively.

"I'm going to need a verbal yes, JoJo," Penelope says as her fingers begin to slowly drag the lace down Josie's thighs.

"Fuck, _Christ_ , Penelope, yes. Fuck _yes_ ," Josie stammers.

_Well, that works just as fine,_ Penelope thinks to herself as she smirks up at her girlfriend, excited to show her just how good she was at _doing_.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know your thoughts with comments & kudos? :)
> 
> go yell at me on twitter: @ sapphicshaw


End file.
